When one car meets another car or overtakes another car ahead, a driver usually needs to shut off a high-beam headlight or switch the high-beam headlight to a low-beam headlight, so as to avoid causing sight-line interference to the another car. However, if the high-beam headlight is turned off, a remote road surface and a remote object may not be illuminated, thereby causing hidden danger to the driver.